Falling for You
by Sawadork
Summary: Imagine your OTP meet on some form of public transportation. There are no seats left so Person A and Person B are both standing. Person A is admiring Person B, and get so distracted that they loose their grip on the pole/bar/loop and fall forward and onto Person B when the train/bus/etc. they are on comes to an abrupt stop.


Imagine your OTP meet on some form of public transportation. There are no seats left so Person A and Person B are both standing. Person A is admiring Person B, and get so distracted that they loose their grip on the pole/bar/loop and fall forward and onto Person B when the train/bus/etc. they are on comes to an abrupt stop.

Everything was always crowded at this time. The streets were clogged, the buses cramped, the trains congested. There was no time for personal space unless you sat down. But if you sat down you also ran the risk of sitting in something sticky you hoped was just pop or candy.

This was what Tsuna faced everyday. He had recently moved to Tokyo from how much more opportunity there was for a college or university. He had no idea why he was even trying with his grades. He was able to somehow pass with a solid 75 average. That was the highlight of his entire schooling. He didn't know how he did it but it put him in a good spot for college.

But the city was so huge, it was hard to even figure out where some campus' were. He was stuck looking at the map teeming with routes and side streets he could take. It was just confusing but he somehow was able to get through it.

He was glad he did because he hopped onto a train going east, towards his first university he applied to. It was a fairly crowded train though as the morning rush reared its ugly head and he had to squeeze by into another cart. He felt some people giving him dirty looks, other lustful as he was often mistaken for a woman. He had his mother's looks with feminine features and that never went down well when people found out he wasn't a woman. Some people had almost hit him, if it wasn't for some passersby that stopped it.

Tsuna ignored it and stumbled through to a less crowded cart. It wasn't better by much, but there was room to stand comfortably. No seats were available so he found easily found a pole he could hold onto.

Only one other person was in this area. Tsuna could understand why. He had a handsome face, that of a foreigners. But he was slouched against the pole, looping his arm around the pole instead of holding it. He gave off an atmosphere of not wanting to be here. It must have scared everybody else.

It would have scared Tsuna too if it wasn't for the fact this was the only spot he could stand. He tried his hardest not to stare though. He knew how creepy he would seem if he stared. He had to make a good impression of the good and friendly passenger. That wasn't hard to do.

"You can hold on, you know." The man said. His voice was more bass than anything. That was the first thing Tsuna noticed. He barely registered that he was being spoken too as he was so distracted trying to figure out what accent he heard. "Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed. He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he looked up. He wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment or attraction. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you were talking to me."

"Well I am. And you should hold on. We're coming up on a stop."

And he was right. The garbled voice of the captain came on through the speakers, telling them they had stopped at a station. Tsuna couldn't hear what station it was from the hustle of everybody getting off gathering their bags.

Tsuna hastily gripped the pole, looking at his feet. Out of the corner of his eye though he was staring at the person next to him. He was baffled by good looking this stranger was. A lot of people said the European look was what everybody was going for as it was the beauty standard. Tsuna begrudgingly accepted it and saw that this stranger fit the definition to a T.

He couldn't dwell on his looks long as they started talking again.

"Since you were wondering, my accent is Italian. I'm Reborn." He said. He seemed almost amused.

"Call me Tsuna...Your name is Reborn?" Tsuna asked skeptically. He felt a small stutter of his heart pick up when they locked eyes. He had really pretty black eyes.

"It is. It's my name when I'm undercover."

"Undercover for what?"

"As a hitman."

"What!?" Tsuna shrieked. Half the cart glared over at them, including Reborn. Tsuna made an effort to lower his voice so he was barely above a whisper. Reborn had to stoop a little so he could hear him. "What do you mean, you're a hitman?"

"Did I stutter? I'm tailing somebody. Now shush. They're coming to see how we are. Act natural." Reborn nodded, winking.

Tsuna stood completely baffled as he tried to comprehend. Was this a joke? Was this guy actually a hitman? And a hitman for what? Did he secretly work as an assassin or was he just an accountant. Reborn was wearing an expensive looking three pieced suit. So he could just be a really impressive person in a company too.

Like Reborn had said, somebody was walking down the compartment. He seemed almost angry. Tsuna looked up at Reborn in concern but he was staring straight ahead, uncaring to everything around him.

"You!" The man said angrily. It wasn't exactly a shout but it definitely wasn't quiet. Tsuna couldn't help the small jump when the guy yelled. "You need to quiet down in this compartment as there are other people on here!"

He seemed to be screaming at Tsuna which made it that much more harder to calm down. Tsuna stared, wide-eyed, over at the man. His face was twisted in an ugly grimace as he yelled, pointing angrily at Tsuna. They were about the same height so they were seeing eye to eye when he stopped in front of Tsuna.

"I'm sorry-", Tsuna started to stutter out but he was cut off.

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it. Your shriek made my baby start crying." He seemed to be determined to get in Tsuna's face as much as possible as he leaned in constantly.

Tsuna started to stutter out yet another response but there was no reasoning. Thankfully, the train swayed a little harder than normal and the person lost their balance and fell backwards, hitting their head against a seat the had been vacated earlier.

He sputtered angrily as he got up and walked off, having lost steam. He sat down a few rows away and was fiddling in his jacket with something.

Tsuna's attention was interrupted as Reborn spoke. "He's not the nicest, as you can see. He'd rather shout than talk. His wife has had enough. He's abusive on top of that. Every abuse in the book. Not somebody you would miss."

Tsuna stared up in alarm. "Yet he's still a living, breathing human."

"If you were his wife, would you want to wake up to him screaming at you?" Reborn asked.

"Well, no."

"Neither does his family. Don't try and talk me out of my job. If it makes you feel better, I can spend some of the money on you on a date."

Tsuna's entire face flamed as he looked back down at his feet. He rubbed his nose a little as he tried to figure out if this was a joke or not. A lot of people in high school thought it would be hilarious to ask him out as a joke on April Fool's Day. None of them could say it with a straight face so he knew they were lying. He was just trying to figure out if this was another time this was happening.

"It isn't a joke, Tsuna." Reborn said idly. He looked up thoughtfully before adding, "Please?"

Before Tsuna could answer though, the train jerked to a stop. Tsuna lost his loosened grip on the pole and shoot forward. He brought his arms around so he could protect his face but he was held up by Reborn.

"I guess you really are falling for me, Tsuna." Reborn said as he let Tsuna straighten out.

* * *

 **I have yet another prompt in store from my tumblr. u guys can always send me some. my username is the same as on here** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Reviews would be great guys!**

 **-Gate**


End file.
